Yamato Ishida
Yamato Ishida (石田 ヤマト Ishida Yamato) is DigiBlue (デジブルー DejiBurū) of the Digirangers. Yamato, one of the original Digirangers, starts out as a secretive loner whose Digimon partner is Gabumon. His younger brother, Takeru Takaishi, is also one of the eight Digirangers, but their parents are divorced & so they cannot spend much time together. He is very protective of Takeru, & often acts harshly when Takeru is in trouble. Yamato is the bearer of the Crest of Friendship. Yamato dislikes ohagi. Biography Before Digiranger Yamato witnessed the fight between Greymon & Parrotmon, causing him to be chosen to become a Digiranger. Yamato's parents divorced before the events of Bouken Sentai Digiranger. His father took him while his mother took his brother, Takeru. He & his father moved to Odaiba, where his father works as a consultant at the Fuji TV Network, Inc. building. ''Bouken Sentai Digiranger'' Yamato was good friends with the group leader Taichi Yagami, as well as his rival, leading to a significant internal conflict throughout the journey, mainly over whether or not Taichi is a better older brother to Takeru or leader than he was. Yamato is much more protective & concerned about the group as a whole, causing more conflict when compared to Taichi's headstrong strategy. He is the holder of the Crest of Friendship (友情の紋章 yūjō no monshō), which activated when Jou risked his life to save Takeru from a Vegimon & was then being strangled by it. Yamato remembered how he had berated Jou earlier for constantly making mistakes & keeping them both stuck working in a diner to pay off the bill for Jou's meal, especially his accusation that Jou was making these mistakes on purpose. Realizing that, he also realized that he could not win his battles alone (a revelation that was finalized in his mind much later in the series) & needed the help of everyone, including Jou. When the Digirangers traveled back into the Real World, he had one encounter with his mother, which did not go well. Although Takeru was ecstatic to have his whole family together (if only for a minute), Yamato refused to say much more than "Hey Mom" to her. This encounter revealed lingering resentments in him that continue even after he returns to the Digital World. Upon returning to the Digital World, he became angry when he thought Takeru no longer needed him & decided to leave the group for a while. He was persuaded by Jyureimon that Taichi was his enemy, which culminated into a major fight between them. He returned briefly to save the group from Pinochimon before disappearing again. Towards the end of the series, he fell into a pit of darkness & was forced to realize that his parents' divorce broke his heart & made him resort to solitude. He refused to let anyone see him cry, which caused him to push away from potential friends. Gabumon helped him to understand that everything would be alright & that he was valuable. Yamato then rejoined the party just in time for the final battle. ''Our War Game! When Diablomon began his rampage over the Internet, Yamato was at his grandmother's place. He & Takeru rushed to town & entered a barbershop, the only place that had a computer, & connected to the Internet. With Taichi & Agumon & help from Koushiro, they both battled Diablomon. Takeru was by his side, as was Gabumon, in the form of MetalGarurumon. With the help of all of the kids over the net, Yamato & Taichi were able make WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon Jogres Transform into Omegamon was able to defeat Diablomon & Yamato & Taichi returned back home. Before ''Digiranger 02 In May, Yamato arrived in the Digital World & gave up his Crest power to free the Harmonious Ones. As a result, he & Gabumon lost the power to become Were DigiBlue/WereGarurumon & Metal DigiBlue/MetalGarurumon. He informed his father that his mother was writing a report about what took place years ago, although she wouldn't mention the Digirangers. Later, Yamato recalled that when his parents separated & couldn't decide who would stay with whom, it was he who choose to go with his father, so that his little brother could stay with his mother. He thought about the way he always liked to make his own decisions, even though that could keep him from making friends. In the end, he concluded that, thanks to Gabumon, he had realized that he wasn't right & that he wasn't alone anymore. ''Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02'' After the end of the first season, Yamato became the vocalist & bass player for a rock band called the Teenage Wolves. He was very popular & girls were always running up to him wanting his autograph, much to his dismay. One of his biggest fans was the older sister of Daisuke Motomiya, Jun Motomiya, who constantly pursued him in the storyline. One time, when Yamato was going to tell the Motomiyas that Daisuke was going to be gone for a little while, Jun said that she knew that he was lying & blackmailed him into going on a date. She also wanted to go camping with him, but he told her to close her eyes & left her behind; she later tracked him down at the campground itself. His friendship with Taichi changed considerably: while there was still a note of rivalry, it was a rivalry based on friendship & mutual respect for each other. At one point when Taichi felt he had let Agumon down, Yamato punched him in the face to try & get him to snap out of it. Unlike in the previous season; Taichi said, "I needed that." Toward the end of the season, Yamato accepts Sora's confession of love & the two begin dating. In one episode, Yamato is spying on the children that have the Dark Seeds with the new Digirangers & Koushiro. Koushiro asks Yamato if he is comfortable that Sora is spying on another child with Taichi & Agumon. Yamato answers that he trusts Sora & he explains that Taichi is his best friend & already knows his feelings for Sora, so he trusts him as well. ''Digimon Hurricane Landing He regressed in age thanks to Wendimon. Diablomon's Counterattack Yamato & Taichi defeat Diablomon/Armagemon, with Gabumon & Agumon transforming together to form Omegamon. He was still good friends with Taichi & the rest of the Digirangers. There was a picture of Yamato & Sora on a shopping date. Yamato & Taichi first travel onto the internet to try to defeat Diablomon, but the battle moves to earth when the Kuramons escape into the real world. Later, he, Taichi, & Sora lift up their Digivices to help give power to Imperialdramon: Fighter Mode so that he can defeat Armagemon. Future By the year 2027, Yamato has become an astronaut, & he & Gabumon became the first human & Digimon to land on Mars though they were really supposed to land on the Moon. He has married Sora, & the two are parents of a daughter with a Pyocomon & a son with a Tunomon. His son shares Sora's hair color, while his daughter has his hair color & original hairstyle. Personality DigiBlue '''DigiBlue' (デジブルー DejiBurū) is the Digiranger form Yamato assumes when Gabuon transforms into Garurumon. Yamato first transforms to DigiBlue after Gabumon first transforms to Garurumon to protect him from a rampaging Seadramon. DigiBlue then becomes, for the most part, Yamato's default battle form as it provides a significant amount of strength without delving too deeply into his energy reserves. He uses it to take on Devimon & all threats up until Digitamamon, where he & Garurumon transform to Were DigiBlue & WereGarurumon. DigiBlue still comes into use when they can't afford to spend too much energy, like while infiltrating Vamdemon's castle to reach the gate. Yamato once again assumes his DigiBlue form in the sequel while liberating Santa Geria. They discover it is the Dark Towers which allow the Digimon Kaiser's influence to spread, & so DigiBlue & Garurumon stay behind to defend the freed areas. DigiBlue & Garurumon are among the Digirangers & Digimon who take part in Agumon's rescue mission. DigiBlue & Garurumon save Patamon from a Dark Tower then teams with Ligh DigiBlue & Lighdramon to destroy the one on MetalGreymon. Attacks *'Fox Fire': Spews high-temperature blue flames from the palm of his hand. Were (Perfect) Were DigiBlue (ワーデジブルー Wā DejiBurū) is DigiBlue's Perfect form. Yamato first transform to Were DigiBlue after Garurumon first transforms to WereGarurumon to battle Digitamamon, when Yamato learns the true meaning of friendship in sacrifice & trust. Were DigiBlue & WereGarurumon defeat Digitamamon & scare off his Vegimon workers. Were DigiBlue then becomes the form that Yamato takes whenever he & Gabumon need to fight strong or quickly, such as against Dokugumon & Vamdemon himself, up until he & Gabumon attain their Ultimate forms, Metal DigiBlue & MetalGarurumon. Between Bouken Sentai Digiranger & its sequel, Gennai calls the Digirangers to the Digital World in order to give up their Crest power to fully revitalize the Digital World with a protective barrier. As a result, Yamato loses the ability to become Were DigiBlue. Yamato fights with WereGarurumon as Were DigiBlue in Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02: D-1 Tamers. In Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02, Archnemon & Mummymon begin their invasion of the Real World, Yamato & Gabumon both gain the ability to transform to Were DigiBlue & WereGarurumon once more with the power of the Harmonious One Qinglongmon's Computer Kernel. Were DigiBlue & WereGarurumon both help DigiBlack, Stingmon, DigiGray, & Monochromon deal with the Digimon in Palenque, Mexico. Were DigiBlue & WereGarurumon both appear one more time against SkullSatamon of the Demon Corps, but he gives up his power to allow Imperialdramon: Dragon Mode to transform to his Fighter Mode. Attacks *'Kaiser Nail': Slashes with his powerful claws, leaving red shockwaves. *'Garuru Kick' (円月蹴り Engetsugeri, lit. "Circle Moon Kick"): Kicks in a full circle, unleashing a shockwave. Metal (Ultimate) Metal DigiBlue (メタルデジブルー Metaru DejiBurū) is DigiBlue's Ultimate form. Metal DigiBlue, along with MetalGarurumon, is the result of a prophecy leading to VenomVamdemon's defeat. When Yamato & Taichi are pierced with arrows of hope & light, they & their Digimon partners, Gabumon & Agumon, attain their Ultimate forms. Together with the rest of the Digirangers & their Digimon, they manage to defeat VenomVamdemon. Metal DigiBlue clashes with War DigiOrange when Yamato questions his place on the team & ultimately defeats the Dark Master Pinochimon when he is driven off by the other Digirangers. MetalGarurumon joins War DigiOrange & WarGreymon against Piemon until Yamato arrives, but he is turned into a keychain early in the full fight & requires Holy DigiYellow & HolyAngemon to fully recover in time to defeat the jester. In the final charge against Apocalymon, Metal DigiBlue & MetalGarurumon, with War DigiOrange & WarGreymon, attacks Apocalymon's main body. Yamato & Gabumon both transform to Metal DigiBlue & MetalGarurumon to fight Diablomon, but they are beaten when the emails from around the world slow MetalGarurumon down. Despite this, MetalGarurumon attempts to fight once more, & combined with the power from the hopes of everyone, Jogres transforms with WarGreymon to Omegamon. Between Bouken Sentai Digiranger & its sequel, Gennai calls the Digirangers to the Digital World in order to give up their Crest power to fully revitalize the Digital World with a protective barrier. As a result, Yamato loses the ability to become Metal DigiBlue. Though neither Metal DigiBlue or MetalGarurumon have a chance to appear in the sequel, Yamato transform into Metal DigiBlue while Gabumon briefly transforms to MetalGarurumon on his way to becoming Omegamon in Diablomon's Counterattack. Attacks *'Cocytus Breath': Spews a cold wave at absolute zero which completely freezes everything, & brings the victim's vital functions to a screeching halt. *'Grace Cross Freezer': Launches freezing missiles from all of the weapons hidden throughout his armor. *'Freeze Bomber': Fires a freezing missile from his chest. Gabumon See Also External Links *Yamato Ishida - Digimon counterpart from Digimon Adventure at Digimon Wiki Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 Category:Blue Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Second-In-Command Category:Reynoman